choppedfandomcom-20200215-history
Sweet Redemption
| season = 3 | number = 8 | image = 1stRedeem_Chefs.png | airdate = January 12, 2010 | winner = Amy Roth | previous = | next = }}In this must-watch, unprecedented event four previous runners-up return to see who can save face and finally become the Chopped Champion. But in the Appetizer Round one chef makes a mistake with potatoes that is surprising for someone who has competed before, while another chef gets reprimanded for some questionable behavior. Then in the Entrée Round, problems with butchering bass lead one contestant to a creative cooking method. Will it work? And the two finalists are thrilled to make a triumphant return to the Dessert Round, where the mystery ingredients promote colorful presentations. No Chopped winner has ever been so happy to come out victorious! Contestants *Katie Rosenhouse, Pastry Chef, Olana Restaurant, New York, NY *Michael Giletto, Executive Chef, Cherry Valley Country Club, Skillman, NJ *Amy Roth, Chef and Owner, Amy Kate Catering, New York, NY *Chris Burke, Private Chef, New York, NY Judges *Aarón Sánchez *Scott Conant *Marc Murphy Meal Appetizer Ingredients: Littleneck Clams, Yukon Gold Potatoes, Rhubarb Katie made Sautéed Clams with Rhubarb Compote. Katie failed to get her potato chips onto the plate. The judges love the compote and how it compliments the clams. Michael went for Perfumed Clam with Pickled Rhubarb. The presentation is nice, and the idea of the perfuming was good. Michael actually microwaved the clams he served rather than prefuming them (the ones he did perfum didn't open), and he only served the judges one clam each. Amy made Penne with Steamed Clams & Rhubarb Potato Ragout. The pasta is cooked to al dente, and the portion is a good size. Scott has a serious problem with the usage of cheese with the clams, although Marc doesn't find it to be a problem. Chris prepared Billi Bi Soup with Rhubarb Custard. The judges praise the making of a soup and the combination of the bacon with the clams. However, Chris didn't strain the bacon fat, and the soup is very heavy. All four chefs came back to prove that they are better than second place, but inevitably, Chef Michael fared even worse. He is the first to go, for the reasons that one clam isn't an appetizer, and because he didn't extract the flavors of the clam. Entrée Ingredients: Striped Bass, Corn Tortillas, Apple Sauce, Okra Amy made Roasted Striped Bass with Carrot Apple Coulis. The fish is cooked delicately, the sauce is fantastic, and the okra is cooked well. The presentation is beautiful with its pops of color. Marc felt that the tortilla and okra were simply just fried and thrown on as a garnish, but Scott thought that those ingredients were fine on the plate. Chris's entrée is Pan-Roasted Bass with Tempura Okra & Apple Fumet. The plate looks appetizing, and the fumet sauce is brilliant. The tortilla on the fish is not cooked enough, and in trying to get them crispy, Chris overcooked the bass. The fried potatoes are salty, but they are the most substantial thing on the plate. Katie prepared Striped Bass & Apple Pancake. The judges like Katie's ingenuity and adapting to ingredients she isn't familiar with. Unfortunately, the pancake is very dense and doesn't have much flavor. This time around, the dessert round doesn't happen for Chef Katie, who is chopped for the density of the cake. Dessert Ingredients: Carrot Juice, White Chocolate Chips, Baby Beets, Hominy Chris prepared Star Anise Clafoutis with Carrot Caramel. Chris's dessert is his strongest course, with stimulating presentation and flavors, especially his carrot caramel. His ambition is great. The only complaint is that it is too sweet. Amy made White Chocolate Pudding with Candied Beets. The judges enjoy the carrot infused hominy, which really makes it flavorful. Scott isn't very crazy about the mint, preferring basil. In the end, Chef Chris ends his second competition like his first, being chopped for the errors in his first two courses. Amy's meal has earned her redemption, the title of Chopped Champion, and $10,000. Gallery 1stRedeem Chefs.png|The chefs for the episode. From left to right: Chris, Amy, Michael, and Katie Katie's Clams and Rhubarb.png|Katie's Appetizer Michael's Microwaved Clam.png|Michael's Appetizer Amy's Penne.png|Amy's Appetizer Chris's Billi Bi Soup.png|Chris's Appetizer Amy's Bass and Coulis.png|Amy's Entrée Chris's Tortilla Bass Mishap.png|Chris's Entrée Katie's Fish Pancake.png|Katie's Entrée Chris's Clafoutis.png|Chris's Dessert Amy's Pudding.png|Amy's Dessert Notes *This is the first Redemption episode. *Katie is the first chef in Chopped history to eliminate an ingredient altogether from a dish and still advance to the next round. Category:Episodes Category:Season 3 Category:Chopped Redemption Category:Rhubarb Category:Beets Category:Baby Beets Category:Striped Bass Category:White Chocolate Chips Category:White Chocolate Category:Corn Tortillas Category:Okra Category:Carrot Juice Category:Hominy Category:Clams Category:Tortillas Category:Yukon Gold Potatoes